Foto Polaroid
by Pandora Imperatrix
Summary: Arrumando as coisas para se mudar para o Japão, Izou acha uma velha foto dentro de um de seus livros. Série: A Outra Chance.


**Ficlet da Série: A Outra Chance. Essa fic se passa alguns meses antes do primeiro capítulo de AOC.**

**Takeuchi continua sendo a rainha de todas as cocadas.**

* * *

**Foto Polaroid**

"_Todas minhas melhores memórias  
Voltam tão claras pra mim  
Algumas até podem me fazer chorar  
Exatamente como antes  
É ontem uma vez mais"_

_The Carpenters – Yesterday Once More_

O que quase ninguém sabia era que Kotei fora o primeiro amor de Izou.

Não era bem um segredo _per se_, mas o fato de ambos os primos serem pessoas extremamente reservadas.

De qualquer forma, para os dois, não passava de águas passadas, Izou raramente pensava naqueles dias de toque suaves e beijos cálidos, olhos cinzentos o encarando ao amanhecer. Aquelas férias de verão no sul da França, tantos anos atrás, eles eram tão jovens!

Foi arrumando suas coisas para a mudança para o Japão que ele achou a foto. Estava passando por sua fase de fotógrafo informal, tirando fotos de tudo e todos, mas principalmente de coisas bobas como cantos de parede e fundo de xícaras de chá.

De um de seus velhos diários caiu uma foto Polaroid velha, meio amarelada pelo tempo e mal conservamento.

Kotei jazia espalhado em sua cama, ainda estava passando por aquela fase estranha entre os dezesseis e dezessete anos de idade, os cabelos desalinhados, bem mais longos do que eram hoje, formavam um leque por todo o travesseiro. A pele mais bronzeada que o normal, por causa dos dias na praia, ganhando um brilho surreal ao ser atingida pelos raios da manhã que entravam pelas venezianas. Membros esguios espalhados por toda cama, o rosto calmo, com longos cílios pálidos se chocando com o bronzeado da pele de suas maçãs do rosto.

Ele refletia a tranquilidade e a jovialidade de um tempo em que a vida era muito mais simples, que a maior questão de suas vidas era se o que um sentia pelo outro era certo, porque eram primos, porque a cruz prateada ainda descansava em cima do coração católico do mais velho.

Hoje estavam fazendo as malas para se mudarem pra um país completamente diferente, para encontrar um príncipe mitológico de uma vida passada, correndo o risco de serem assassinados por uma guarda real alienígena de milhões de anos…

Izou suspirou, fechou os olhos com força, sentindo o velho amor misturado com saudade encher seu coração, como uma onda, até que sua garganta trancasse e suas narinas ardessem com a força para conter a súbita vontade de chorar. O que ele não daria para voltar àqueles dias em Avinhão…

O barulho da porta o fez abandonar as reminiscências e guardar a foto de volta no livro.

- _Collet, êtes-vous?¹_

- Izou? – uma voz masculina respondeu.

- Estou no quarto!

As mesmas palavras ecoaram por seus ouvidos, dita por uma voz mais jovem e com uma conotação muito mais alegre do que a dita no presente.

Os cabelos prateados estavam presos num rabo de cavalo apertado, hoje em dia mal alcançavam os ombros, olhos que costumavam exibir um brilho de constante desinteresse blasé, hoje pareciam duros e cansados, com enormes olheiras provando as noites mal dormidas.

- Você ainda não terminou de encaixotar seus livros? Deus, você é pior que o Midori!

- Hey! Não me compare a aquele nanico sem classe!

- Você é dois centímetros maior que ele, Izou. Anda, eu te ajudo a terminar isso.

Izou fingiu irritação, mas sorriu a irar as costas. Muitas coisas mudaram desde o verão em que foram amantes, mas sentia seu coração se aquecer ao notar que o primo ainda se importava o bastante para vir lhe dar ordens, ele sempre fora mandão no quarto.

* * *

_¹: Collet, é você? – Tradução pelo Google_

* * *

**N/A: Daí eu prometo postar uma VK e apareço com uma KZ HAHAHAHAHA**

**Só sinto por vocês, Venus e Kunzite estão sendo umas malas, a primeira One deles era pra ter sido o fim da fic original, mas achei melhor deixar como extra porque não consigo me decidir o que fazer com os dois urgh.**

**Enquanto isso fiquem com Zoi e Kunz sendo jovenzinhos provincianos vivendo um sonho yaoi~**

**Kissus**


End file.
